Golden Hair of Doom
is the 18th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Grandos and Spygar sat opposite each other in front of a low table. *Grandos: What new plans, Khan?? *Khan Digifer: Why not we try printing a sentient alien? Then we'll have smarter assasins against Prisman. *Grandos: That's an idea! *???: Good day, fellow aliens. Grandos and Spygar spun round. There was a man in a black suit and very golden hair that stood out from the rest of his appearance. *Grandos: Who in the world are you?! *Spygar: Maybe it's Prisman in disguise!! *Grandos: That's impossible! How did he find our base?! *???: Relax, gentlemen, I am Donalus Trumpler. And my mission is to MAGA. *Grandos: That sounds very gramatically incorrect. *Spygar: Oh, oh, MAGA must stand for something! It stands for "Mega Awesome Golden-hair Agency" doesn't it? *Donalus Trumpler: What?! *Spygar: I realised that you have very exceptional golden hair. *Donalus Trumpler: Actually, MAGA stands for... *Grandos: WAIT! What is your reason of being in our base, and how on Earth did you get in?! *Donalus Trumpler: I have my ways. And the reason I'm here is to help you get rid of Prisman. *Grandos: Oh? *Donalus Trumpler: Prisman might interfere with my plans to MAGA with my MAGA Beasts. *Grandos: MAGA Beasts! Sounds formidable! *Donalus Trumpler: Here's the deal: I destroy Prisman, and you get to rule the Earth. BUT, you must allow my MAGA campaign under your rule. *Grandos: Okay, whatever that is. Donalus raised up a red glowing ring and inserted a card into it. A large cloud of energy burst out and formed a avian kaiju. It had the same golden hair as Trumpler. Spygar seemed mesmerised by their hairs. *Donalus Trumpler: Behold, Maga Basser. *Spygar: So, what does MAGA mean? *Donalus Trumpler: Oh yeah, that stands for Make Ame... *Spygar: Aha! Make Amethyst Green Again! *Donalus Trumpler: Actually, it means... *Grandos: No need for the explanations! Send out that kaiju now! A man-sized Maga Basser emerged on land and searched for Prisman while flying through the air. Prisman seemed to be...picking fruits... Maga Basser dove down toward his head. Prisman, who had previously used his hearing to defeat Gorbagos, had no trouble detecting the kaiju coming. However, Basser was just too quick. His sharp talons scratched at the Ultra's face, before he whacked him with his wings. Prisman sent the monster right back into the air with a kick. Maga Basser crashed back down soon after. Shugaron ambled out from a tree-lined path holding some fruits when he saw the chaos that was happening. He pelted the fruits at the bird beast and started throwing punches at him. Maga Basser held the Ultraman and the kaiju away with his aerokinesis. Just then, a hysterical laugh was heard. Prisman and Shugaron swivelled their heads to see the same man that had been in Grandos' base. Donalus Trumpler introduced himself again before mocking the heroes. Shugaron charged at Trumpler, but was deflected with a slash from his serpent-hearted blade. Prisman helped his friend up before forming a Prism Sword from his Ultra Bracelet. As the Ultra and Trumpler engaged in a swordfight, Shugaron battled Maga Basser. Shugaron fired a heat ray which set Basser's golden hair on fire, which irritated him greatly. With his hair now coal black, the Maga beast flew straight at his opponent. Shugaron charged up a strong attack and fired at Maga Basser again, causing the avian to combust before even reaching him. With this, Donalus revealed his true Majin form. This form looked way more bulky and he had a crescent-shaped red mark on his chest. The signature golden hair was present too. *Donalus Trumpler: So you can't let me win just once? What's your problem, Prisman?! *Prisman: What the what are you talking about?! This is the first time we've met! Trumpler attacked viciously with his sword but Prisman blocked all the slashes. The Majin then sent a huge horizontal energy slash on Prisman, which he skillfully dodged. The trees behind him were sliced cleanly in two. Prisman got his Prism Sword by his side. Donalus pointed his Serpent-Hearted Blade at Prisman. They stared at each other for a while as Maga Basser's feathers flew across the scene in place of tumbleweeds. They suddenly charged forward. They dashed past each other. Trumpler turned around and sniggered at Prisman, who got slashed across his chest. Prisman tried to imitate the evil laugh too, for some reason. Soon, every single golden hair on Donalus Trumpler's head fell to the ground in a heap. *Donalus Trumpler: What?! You sliced my hair?! Nooooooo!!!!! Trumpler staggered backwards before collapsing and exploding. The Majin was down for the count. Trivia *When Donalus asked why Prisman couldn't let him win, it was a reference to Juggler's words in Orb. Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong